


Bite to Break Skin

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Creature Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theo returns to Britain after several years abroad, he reawakens feelings in Draco that he thought were long suppressed. Draco's determined to maintain a friendly distance, but it's clear that Theo has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite to Break Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's June 2016 theme: The ABCs of Sex](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/662848.html). I got the letter "V" and I went with Vampires, naturally.
> 
> This was such a fun theme! I went back and forth a lot trying to decide what to go with, but I'm pretty happy with what I ended up writing. 
> 
> Thanks to indyonblue and _melodic_ for looking this over for me! <3

Draco and his wife were making their final rounds at the Parkinson's Annual Solstice Ball, when Draco saw him. He blinked, half convinced he was hallucinating the man making Pansy blush with a gallant kiss to her wrist. But when Draco opened his eyes, there he still was, smiling devilishly at a giggling Pansy, looking just as good as the last time Draco had seen him. No, that wasn't quite true. Theo Nott didn't look as good as he had when he'd left to explore the world three years ago. He looked better.

His hair was still golden brown, his body tall and lean, his eyes were still sharp and assessing, and his dress was just impeccable as ever. And yet, he seemed _more_. There was something in his posture, in the tilt of his head and the curl of his mouth that spoke of confidence and power. His hair seemed to glow in the candlelight, and those sharp eyes glittered. Draco's breath hitched. A quick glance around the room told Draco that he wasn't the only one whose gaze had been caught by Theo. Even Pansy, who hadn't cared much for Theo one way or the other back at Hogwarts, seemed captivated.

Astoria steered them over to Pansy, and Draco followed, perhaps a little too eagerly. 

"Thank you so much for inviting us to this lovely ball, Pansy. Draco and I must be going, but do pass our thanks on to your mother when you have a chance."

"Of course, Astoria." Pansy leaned forward to brush a kiss against Astoria's cheek. "And Draco, look who just stopped by." She gestured to Theo, who was standing silent and attractive next to her.

"Yes, I was surprised to see you here, Theo," Draco murmured. "I didn't realise you were back in Britain."

Theo smiled, something intent and predatory that made Draco shiver. "I only just arrived. When I heard the Parkinsons were throwing their annual ball tonight, I knew I had to attend."

"Oh," Draco breathed. "Will you be staying long?"

"I might. It depends on if I find something that catches my interest." Theo's eyes flicked over Draco in a nearly imperceptible manner. Draco felt his heart race at the implication as an ember of oft-remembered desire flared up in his belly. He tamped it down. Draco was done with all of that. Draco was a married man now.

"I hope you find something worthy of your focus," Draco said blandly, throat tightening at the slight darkening of Theo's pupils. "May I introduce you to my wife, Astoria? I'm not sure if you've met."

"Not officially," Theo murmured. He bowed low to grace Astoria's wrist with the same intimate kiss he'd given to Pansy. Draco felt a pang of jealousy that he wasn't the one feeling Theo's lips on his skin. "It's a pleasure, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh, Astoria, please. Any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine."

And what good friends they'd been. It had been years since Draco had seen or spoken to Theo, but he could still so perfectly remember the feel of his skin beneath Draco's hands, the way he smelled, the way he _tasted_. Theo had been an equal back at Hogwarts, one of the few boys just as pure-blooded as Draco. When they'd realised that they were both attracted to men, it had only made sense that they fall into bed together—who else would have been worthy of them? There were times, especially during the war, when those stolen moments with Theo were all that kept Draco sane.

After the war and the death of Theo's father, Theo had been determined to get out of Britain and see the world. Draco remembered countless hushed conversations, the two of them lounging about half-naked on sweaty sheets.

"Come on, Draco! Don't you see? There's nothing left for us here. Our way of life is dying out, most of our friends and family are dead or in Azkaban, and the ones that aren't are social pariahs. We don't have a place in this new world order. But what we do have is loads of gold. We can see the world, live like kings, go places where nobody has heard of the Dark Lord and his followers."

Draco had been tempted. Especially when Theo would murmur all the wicked things he'd do to Draco while they traveled together. But thanks to Potter, Draco and his parents had managed to avoid Azkaban, and unlike Theo, Draco still had the weight of familial expectations weighing him down. He needed to get married, sire an heir, and do what he could to rebuild the Malfoy name.

In the end, Theo had left with only a little bitterness, and Draco had stayed behind and married Astoria. It was the right choice, of course, but seeing Theo now reawakened desire that Draco had thought long-buried. He hadn't been with a man since he'd said his vows, but he remembered how good it was, the feeling of a cock in his mouth...in his arse. It had always been great with Theo, but something about his new aura of confidence made Draco sure that it would be even better now.

Theo smirked, as if he could read Draco's thoughts. Draco immediately threw a wall up around his mind, just in case Theo was using Legilimency. It had been careless of Draco to let himself daydream like that so publicly.

"It was good to see you again, Theo," Draco said quietly, thankful that he and Astoria had already made their goodbyes and could escape more quickly.

"Likewise." A slow, lazy smile spread across Theo's face as he tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I hope we'll be seeing more of each other soon...Draco."

+++

Draco continued to encounter Theo at various events over the next few months. He knew it would be best to ignore the man as much as possible, but there was something magnetic about Theo. The blossom of desire that bloomed in Draco's stomach whenever Theo was near was dangerous...and addictive.

As was the thread of jealousy that snaked through him every time Theo slipped off with one of his pretty dates or a handsome waiter. He always came back looking lazy and sated, his skin practically glowing with satisfaction. Draco noticed that he always came back alone, which Draco considered a small mercy, considering the ill-advised envy burning through him.

"Hello, Draco." Theo’s voice slid over him like liquid velvet, but Draco still couldn’t stop his small jump of alarm. Draco had been standing alone in a tiki-torch dotted garden, light spilling through the trees and pooling in the open spaces, making the shadows seem all the darker. It seemed as if Theo had appeared from the very shadows themselves, stepping soundlessly from a particularly inky patch of blackness out of reach of the flickering light.

"Theo. What a surprise. You’re quite light-footed now, aren’t you?" Theo had always been tall and lanky, which had led to a certain kind of clumsiness and awkwardness of limb. The new Theo moved with grace and confidence, every movement precise and measured. He made Draco feel almost ungainly in comparison, and the difference made Draco feel even more off-balanced in Theo’s presence.

"One of many improvements as a result of my travels. You’d be amazed what you can find within yourself if given the proper tools for discovery."

Draco was dying to know more about these tools, about what else Theo had uncovered on his journey, but he knew from their past conversations that Theo would continue to deal in vague and frustrating tidbits of information. He changed the topic.

"Are you enjoying your time back in Britain?" Draco asked. The light from the torches lit Theo beautifully, all deep shadows and golden skin and eyes that ignited something deep in Draco’s bones.

"Oh, quite. The world is a fascinating place, but there truly is no place like home. My travels…changed me. It was time to see how those changes fared around those who knew me best."

"I’m surprised you gave up discovering the wonders of the world so soon." Part of Draco wished that he hadn’t, but every day more and more of him craved Theo.

"I haven’t given anything up for good. Simply taking a little break. Besides, I think Britain has its own wonders to be discovered." Theo gave him a long, lingering look that sent shivers over Draco’s skin. "Or rediscovered, as the case may be."

"I—" Draco attempted to clear the desire that was clogging his throat. "It seems like I only ever see you these days at one of these stuffy old parties. You should come to brunch on Sunday at the Manor. Astoria and I are having a small group of people over, and I’d be delighted to have you."

Theo smirked. "As delightful as I’m sure that would be, I’m unfortunately busy this weekend."

"Another time, perhaps." Draco tried to suppress the disappointment bubbling in his gut. This wasn’t the first time that Theo had turned down one of Draco’s invitations. If it weren’t for the fact that he knew that Theo wasn’t meeting with anybody else either, he might have thought he was being blown off. That and the fact that Theo always managed to find him at the various evening galas, balls, and events they both frequented. Perhaps he really just did have as busy a daytime schedule as he claimed. 

Despite the fact that Theo continued to turn down his friendly invitations, Draco couldn’t resist making one more. "Maybe we could grab lunch next week. It might be nice to catch up somewhere more private." It was hard to really talk at these busy parties, but Draco knew he’d made a mistake as soon as he’d finished his sentence.

Theo’s expression turned wolfish, zeroing in on Draco with all the intense focus of a predator locking on its prey. His gaze was intent and seductive and it made Draco’s heart race with a strange mixture of lust and fear.

"If it’s privacy you want, we could always go back to your place. Settle into those fine leather sofas in your father's old study and…talk." His voice was smoky sweet, letting Draco know that talking was not at all on Theo’s mind. Draco stared into Theo’s eyes, feeling near hypnotised by the dark promise their fathomless depths held. For one brief and beautiful moment, he swayed forward. His lips were mere inches away from Theo’s when he caught himself.

Draco blinked and cleared his throat. "Astoria is waiting for me. She stayed home tonight with a headache, but I really should be getting back to check on her." Draco’s heart was pounding with what he’d almost done. With what he still desperately wanted to do.

"Of course." Theo straightened, the mood between them broken. He smiled knowingly, teasingly. "You should be getting back to your wife." 

Draco’s cock throbbed, just the sound of Theo’s voice sliding over his length like a lover’s caress. Guilt clung to his skin, hot and cloying, but each pulse of pleasure burned a little more of it away, until Draco knew if he stayed a moment longer, he’d succumb to temptation.

"Goodnight, Theo," Draco breathed, turning to leave the shadowed garden as quickly as possible.

Theo’s voice floated to him on the breeze, both threat and promise.

"Until next time, Draco."

+++

Draco's body hummed as he sipped from his champagne flute. He stood silently against the wall, bright bubbles dancing on his tongue as he scanned the room. Draco could still feel the cool press of Astoria's lips against his cheek as she told him to expect her back from France next Saturday. The smell of her perfume lingered in his nose, a persistent reminder of the vows he'd made. Draco looked for Theo, and pretended not to know that tonight was the night he'd break them.

Draco blinked, and there Theo was, stepping silently to Draco's elbow. His eyes dragged slowly up Draco's body, and Draco's entire frame shuddered, an ice cube of pure desire sliding down his spine and setting his nerves alight.

"Alone again, Draco? Where's that pretty wife of yours?"

Draco's stomach clenched, and he said casually, "She's actually out of town for the next week."

Theo's lips curved in a seductive, rapacious smile. "It must be awfully lonely, all by yourself in that big Manor."

"I'm sure I'll manage to occupy my time somehow."

"If you'd like somebody to keep you company, I'd be more than happy to offer my services."

"Finally going to take me up on lunch?"

"I much prefer evening events these days." Theo's eyes darkened. "In fact, I'm available right now, if you'd like?"

Draco shivered and opened his mouth to politely turn Theo down. "That would be lovely."

Theo didn't look surprised at Draco's offer, his expression settling into something pleased and satisfied. He gestured towards the exit. "After you."

Draco's heart pitter-pattered as he walked slowly towards the Floos. He could feel Theo's burning eyes caressing his backside, and he added a little roll to his hips as he walked. Draco stared straight ahead, and his mind raced as he contemplated what he was about to do. He wondered if everybody knew what was happening, if all the witches and wizards whose greedy eyes followed Theo around the room knew that he was about to go home with Draco.

"Drink?" Draco asked after they'd arrived in his study. 

"Oh, no, thank you," Theo murmured, a secretive smile pulling at his lips and his eyes dancing with some kind of private joke. "I don't drink."

"No?" Thinking back on it, Draco supposed he couldn't remember seeing Theo with a glass of wine or champagne at any of the various events they'd seen each other at over the past few months. Which was rather strange, considering how many bottles of fine wine and aged Firewhisky the two of them had put away at Hogwarts. Getting drunk off filched alcohol and sneaking off under the Quidditch stands for a lazy grope had been one of their favourite pastimes.

"I didn't come here to drink your whisky, Draco." Theo took a step towards Draco, crowding him against his desk. Draco's heart jumped up into his throat, and he fought a bizarre urge to run and flee.

"Why did you come here then?" he murmured, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

"I would have thought that was obvious." Theo's hand came up to caress the side of Draco's face. The back of his fingers were cool and smooth against Draco's cheek. "I'm here to fuck you."

Every muscle in Draco's body clenched and released, and his stomach rolled over and over on itself. He wanted that, _oh_ how he wanted that.

"What makes you think we'll be having sex? I am a married man you know."

"Oh, Draco," Theo murmured with the faintest trace of condescension. Draco wasn't sure why that tone made his cock grow impossibly harder. "You can't tell me you don't want it. I can practically smell it on you. You've been gagging for it since the Parkinson's ball."

"I—" Draco's mind felt fuzzy, the words almost impossible to grasp as he stared into Theo's mesmerising eyes.

"Don't fight it." Theo leaned in, his hair brushing against Draco's ear. His breath sent chills down Draco's spine as he whispered, "Stop denying yourself pleasure." 

Salazar, the words sounded decadent rolling off of Theo's tongue. Draco wanted to feel that tongue all over him.

Theo pulled back, giving Draco a smoldering look as he rubbed his thumb softly over Draco's lower lip. "I think you should take us to your bedroom now."

They traversed the long corridors to Draco's room in the blink of an eye. Draco turned to Theo, unsure of how to begin—it had been years since he'd needed to pull. Luckily Theo seemed to have plenty of practice. He was in front of Draco with a speed that seemed almost unnatural, and then he was kissing Draco was a fervour and passion that made Draco's head spin.

Theo's hands were quick and sure as they divested Draco of his clothing. Draco felt almost clumsy as he tried to reciprocate, struggling to match Theo's speed as he fiddled with the buttons of Theo's shirt. He'd finally managed to undo the last one, leaving Theo's dark shirt hanging open and revealing his hard, pale stomach. Draco couldn't help but run his fingers over the muscles. The skin was cool and firm, like silken marble. This wasn't the same boy Draco had fooled around with all those years ago, the one with shaking fingers and barely any muscle tone.

No, now Theo apparently had muscle to spare, as he hefted Draco up by his thighs and tossed him onto the mattress. Draco bounced, his cock slapping against his stomach as he sprawled naked on the bed. Theo advanced, his skin glowing in the moonlight as he stripped out of the last of his clothing and crawled up onto the mattress between Draco's legs.

"You look just as beautiful as I remember," Theo murmured as his fingers danced up Draco's inner thighs. He grinned down at Draco, his smile sexy and unnerving. "I want to eat you up."

Draco swallowed thickly as Theo summoned some lube. What was it about Theo that made Draco lose all sense of reason? Ever since he'd come back to Britain, there was something different about him. Draco had been attracted to Theo before, but it was nothing like this burning, pulsing, writhing need coursing through him now. Theo had changed during his travels abroad, and as much as Draco wanted to crack the secret of Theo's new magnetism, he was too busy losing his mind as Theo opened him up on slick fingers.

By the time Theo finally positioned his cock at Draco's entrance, Draco was aching and needy. Draco wrapped his legs tight around Theo's waist as he sunk inside, the fullness making his mind white-out with sensation. It had been far too long since Draco had felt this particular piercing pleasure.

It wasn't long before Theo was pounding into him, faster and harder and better than Draco could have ever imagined. His hips were practically a blur as he took Draco, his flawless skin not even breaking a sweat. Draco's hands scrabbled at the sheets, the headboard, Theo's forearms, all in an attempt to ground himself. A steady stream of gasps, moans, and pleas for more left Draco's mouth as he lost himself in the moment. Fuck, how had he gone years without this? It felt like his very soul was ballooning and expanding with glorious, thrilling joy as his orgasm throbbed beneath his skin.

Theo threw his head back and growled, his hips pumping more and more furiously. From the corner of his eye, Draco caught a flash of pointed teeth as Theo's face seemed to shimmer. He tried to focus and shake the strange image out of his mind, but Theo's cock was rubbing hard and fast against his prostate, making Draco see stars.

Without pausing his furious motions, Theo leaned forward and gripped Draco's hands, pinning them above Draco's head. Draco blinked up at him in a daze, and his already racing heart tried to beat itself out of his chest at the sight of the glittering fangs and hungry eyes staring down at him.

"Oh," Draco gasped faintly. "That's what it was."

Draco's cock erupted, sticky, syrupy pleasure oozing through him as a sweet, slicing pain struck the curve of his throat.

Draco gasped and shuddered, until the black spots clouding his vision drowned the world in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
